


Lucid

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: A young woman has a strange dream.





	Lucid

She’s a bit of a weird sleeper. Always has been. Her friends say they’ve had full conversations before they realize she’s not quite conscious. Sleepwalking isn’t usually a problem, but sometimes she’ll dream she’s making a ghost hot chocolate and wake up at the stove, or swear she’s late for a seminar with Stanford Pines before she wakes up in the elevator. So when she finds herself at the kitchen table, clutching a mug of tea and nodding along to a story from _Alcor the Dreambender_? She knocks the drink back (only sputtering a little – what kind of blend is this supposed to be? And why is it so sweet?) and gives him an apologetic grimace. “I’m sorry. That sounds rough.”

He huffs. “That’s one way to put it. I swear, I disappear for three centuries and you guys completely forget I hate human sacrifices! Honestly, how hard is it to do some research before you summon up a demon?” His eyes roll, quite literally. “It’s like they were _begging_ me to kill them.”

Her stomach roils – his still-rolling eyes don’t help – but she swallows it down. It’s easier just to go with dreams, she’s found. “You think you’ve got it hard? I work _customer service_.”

“Point taken.” He stretches, wings flaring behind him, and she’s reminded of her cousin, asleep in the other room. It’s the scrunched-up face, she decides. They’ve got the same wrinkles above their nose. “You need any help with that?”

“Do I ever,” she sighs. “Patch’s been gone for months and they’re still shoving eir workload on me. I keep telling them I’ve got class, but do they care?”

He grins, teeth glinting in the light. “Want me to pay them a visit?”

She levels him with a look. “Do you know how much my pay would get docked if they found out I set a demon on them?

“About 20.173%.” He settles back, looking thoughtful. “Of course… hm.” His eyes flick to her. “Shouldn’t you be getting to bed? You’ve got a lecture at 10:15.”

The demon knows her class schedule. Okay. “Sure thing,” she drawls. “Try not to sit here too late, though. I’m gonna need that kitchen.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be gone before you start your coffee.”

Maybe it’s his tone of voice, or maybe it’s the set of his shoulders as he puts away their mugs, but something compels her to hug him before she goes. He stiffens, but gradually lets himself relax into her hold, and she gives in to the urge to ruffle his hair. He squeaks the same way Marcy does, too.

“Get some rest,” she tells him. “I don’t care if you don’t need to sleep, getting enough rest is important. And if you’re going to kill someone, just… make sure they deserve it.”

He nods, refusing to meet her eyes. “I try.”

“That’s all anyone could ask for. Right?”

He doesn’t answer. Honestly, she didn’t think he would. Doesn’t really know why she said that, either. It just felt right, she guesses.

“G’night.”

“Night.”

She cracks her head into the doorframe on her way out and stumbles back, rubbing at her forehead.

“Want any ice?”

She flips him off, adding another finger when he laughs. Her skull throbs. Good thing this isn’t real, or she’d have a goose egg in the morning. 

Marcy rolls over, mumbling, in their sleep as she walks by, and she smiles. They’ll want to know all about this dream when they wake up, but that’ll have to wait til after her night shift. And that means she’s got to get back to sleep so she’ll be awake to tell them.

“See you tomorrow, Mar,” she yawns, climbing into bed. “I’ll tell you then.”

Her only answer is Marcy's snores.

Soon, her own join them.

~~~

“Leandre! Just who I was hoping to see,” her boss says, and she bites back a groan. She was _so close_ to clocking out! “We’re adding a new member to the team today, and I want you to show him the ropes. This is Benjamin Ash. I know you two will get along great!”

“Sure.” Leandre sighs and turns around, hoping her grin doesn’t look too pasted on. “Leandre Danica. Nice to meet you.”

Benjamin is short, with fluffy brown hair and a smile that sends prickles of familiarity down her spine. “Aw, no need for that! We’ve already met, after all.” He looks up at her forehead, then winks, his eye flickering from brown on white to black and gold. “Sure you don’t want any ice?”


End file.
